Pinky Swear
by Stelena-Beautiful
Summary: Abby and Daniel keep it in the family.


_**To be honest, Jennifer annoys me without Jack (they were soulmates IMO!) so I decided to try something a little twisted here as payback for her annoying me so much now. Plus, I think it would be oddly hot lol it's a quick interlude with Abby and Daniel.**_

**Pinky Swear**

One minute they were talking about the cruelty of boys her age, her tearful face resting on his shoulder, and the next her lips were meshed with his and she was kissing him needily, desperately – as if she was going to die if he didn't return her affections. He honestly hadn't seen it coming. Sure, he had known she used to have a thing for him but that seemed to have dissipated ages ago - long before he and her mother had begun seriously dating. Besides, he had always chocked up her attraction to him as nothing more than a young, innocent crush that amounted to wanting him to be the stable father figure she had never had.

For a moment, he was stunned into near-catatonia and couldn't move. The next moment, his lips were moving back against hers and his tongue was nudging her lips to part for him. When her hands came to fumble with the buttons on his shirt though, it brought him back to reality. Cold, hard, bitter reality. She was twenty years old- younger than his own daughter even, and she was Jennifer's daughter! His fiancée's daughter. Sure he didn't know if they were exactly engaged anymore after he had seen her canoodling with her ex-husband. Her ex-husband who happened to be the father of the same young woman clutched in his arms right now. There were so many things wrong with his situation they found themselves in.

He slowly pushed her back on the sofa and then jumped to his feet. "What – what was that?" He asked. It was all he could think to say because his heart was racing and his pulse was hammering in his ears and all of the blood in his body was collecting in his groin where he felt the makings of an extreme erection tenting his pants.

"Ohmigod, Daniel!" Abby cried. "I can't – I can't believe I did that." She then burst into tears and he started to instinctively close the distance between them to try to comfort her but stopped in his tracks when he realized that was definitely not wise. "I'm so – god, I'm so sorry!" she moaned and all he could do was pass her some Kleenex. Their fingers brushed for the merest moment and he tingled all over. He had never been with a woman as young and inexperienced as Abby and while he felt tremendous guilt for kissing her back, he was still highly turned on. He sunk down low into a chair hoping she would not notice his arousal.

"I – I am … What's wrong with me?" Abby cried. "I'm like your daughter. I am young enough to be anyway and you're about to marry my mom and I never should have forced myself on you like that."

Daniel shifted on the chair uncomfortably. "Abby, you didn't exactly force me –"

She was too busy still carrying on to hear him. "I am disgusting. I am so ashamed of myself! I am – God, Daniel, please don't tell my mom. I'm begging you. Please don't tell her. Promise me," she pleaded.

Daniel nodded. He could definitely obey her wish. If he didn't speak to anyone of what had happened then he wouldn't have to admit how much he had adored having Abby in his embrace and the way her watery blue eyes had pierced something deep inside of him. The less said about all of this, the better for everyone involved.

"I promise," he said.

She moved over to him and extended her hand like she wanted to shake on it but instead she was extending her tiny pinky finger. "Daniel, pinky swear."

"What?"

"Pinky swear," Abby said. "It's the only way I can be sure that my secret is safe with you."

Daniel nodded. "Okay…" This simple gesture only high-lighted how young and so wrong for him she was but they quickly joined pinkies before yanking away like they had burnt each other.

"Again, I'm so sorry," Abby said and then raced out of the living room and out of the Horton house, leaving Daniel to his very potent thoughts and feelings. He realized how much he had wanted Abby in that moment when she was in his arms. And how badly, he still did.

FINIS


End file.
